The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘PBRO16168’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone white flesh fruits with a red pigmentation around the stone cavity, for fresh market in August in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.